Captivated
by Anastasia Victoria Black
Summary: Ariadne Jackson (female percy) and the titan Atlas , what if they had something interesting between them? Would them being on different sides stop them? Who knows , you'll have to see and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Alright since most people ignore author's note Im going to make it short , I just want to say thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did just thinking about it. It hasn't been done from what I've read so if it seems familiar then I'm sorry. This is an AU so here Ariadne (Fem Percy) has no mother and is a year rounder at Camp Half-Blood; this is after Thalia became a teenager again when she got healed by the Golden Fleece. All rights go to Rick Riordan I own none of the characters except Aria and the my storyline. Enjoy J**

** Atlas Pov **

The words about the daughter of Poseidon had reached his ears. The muttering about her between the monsters was enough to capture his attention. Hmm what was her name again? Ana-Marie Jackson? No that wasn't it. He tried ransacking his mind for the name he had heard. Oh yes Ariadne Jackson, ironic how the first demigod daughter of Poseidon would be' utterly pure '. He had caught himself a few times thinking about her, wondering how she would be like and then he'd shake his head to clear his mind from the poisonous thoughts of her. "You're a titan for crying out loud she is nothing but a demigod a low- life, disgusting, half-blood sired by those insufferable gods! They imprisoned you under the sky for eternity! "He scolded himself and then muttered "Oh but not for long "As soon as that demi-god, Luke Castellan frees him from the weight of the sky he would be able to finally stretch his limbs from all that pressuring weight that was forced upon his shoulders and satisfy his thirst for revenge on those pitiful Olympian Gods.

**Ariadne (Aria) Pov **

Her eyes flew open as she yet again woke up from a demigod dream, it had happened 3 times this week and all the dreams had been about the same man. The cold look in his silver/gray eyes made her shiver and the small hair on the back of her neck stand up. She wondered who he was and what had made him so bitter about the world. She got up and put on her short, silk, creamy colored robe on and slipped outside into the cold night air. She walked slowly to the beach hoping that the harpies wouldn't find her. Once she reached the calm waters she sat down on the sand and brought her knees up to her chest and laid her head on it. Her sea-green eyes looked out into the waters, where the full moon was bright and shining on the surface wondering and thinking if anyone had noticed her acting strange. Her eyes watered with tears as she thought of her mother who had been dead for 3 years now, she felt so alone in this messed up world of gods, titans, demigods and monsters. Her 'best friends ' Annabeth and Grover had been so caught up with Thalia , their childhood friend that they didn't even notice they were ignoring her. She felt hurt that after two years they would they could ignore her so easily and not even notice. She knew she couldn't blame them after all that was the first time they have seen Thalia in five years.

The cold wind blew her long, dark, curly hair from her face as she felt the hot batch of tears drip down from her eyes and slide down her freezing cheeks. Her soft fingers moved up to grasp the locket her mother had given her for her 12th birthday before she was sent to Yancy Academy, a boarding school in upstate New York. Inside the locket was a picture of her and her mother, Sally Jackson smiling happily as the five year old her touched her mother's cheeks and gurgled away in baby gibberish. She smiled at the picture and brought it up to her lips and softly kissed the picture of her mother and then she closed the locket and laid down with the soft singing of the Naiads in the distance lulling her to a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**All rights go to Rick Riordan I own none of the characters except Aria and my story line. Enjoy (: **

**5 Months Later (December) Atlas Pov **

As Luke came closer to him to finally free him of the weight on his shoulders, Atlas started feeling giddy about being free from his punishment. He could smell the uncertainty rolling off the kid before him as he got in the position to hold the sky next to him. He felt no remorse for Luke as he was about to feel the pain he himself had suffered for more than a millennium. As Luke took a hold of the sky, Atlas removed his hands and rolled out from under the sky. When he got up he looked back and saw the look of pain sketch itself onto the kid's face. He smirked as he watched the look of pain and exhaustion on the son of Hermes face and his eyes filled with delight and said "Don't worry you won't die" Luke looked up at him "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" "No". Simple, short, and straightforward was his reply. Just like that he walked out and headed to his quarters to get rid of the stench that was all over his muscular tan body.

After he was done with his refreshing shower he had put on Greek armor, as he walked around the mountain he began thinking of a plan to destroy Olympus. He knew the Ophiotaurus was alive and following one of the big three children and he also knew that Hades two children were taken out of the Lotus Casino and but in a school named Westover Hall. He plans on sending the Manticore to keep an eye on them and make sure to kidnap them, having two children of Hades would greatly benefit the titan army.

** Aria Pov **

Anyone who knew Aria would know to never go into her cabin, so when Connor and Travis Stoll decided to try and prank her they were no exception. When Aria had found the Stoll brothers sneak into her cabin she smirked and drew her sword Riptide from its usual hairclip form. She walked right behind them and pointed the tip of Riptide near their necks. "Take one more step; I dare you "she said with a cold and calculating voice. They turned around and held their hands in an 'I'm innocent 'gesture and sheepishly said "Oh hey Aria were just taking a stroll around the camp, you don't mind do you? " Before she could answer the question she heard her name being yelled and turned around, she saw her blond curly haired Athenian friend running towards her. As Annabeth neared she finally understood what she was saying "Mission, two demigods, powerful, Grover needs backup "Aria looked back toward the Stoll brothers and gave them a glare and said "Scam idiots ". They scrambled off as quickly as possible. She looked back to Annabeth and asked "Big House"? Annie nodded dragged her by the arm towards the Big House. By the time they made it there her arm felt like it was going to pop off any second; she went towards one of the seats and sat down. She looked up when she heard the sound of footsteps and Chiron and Thalia came into view, as they took a seat Ari couldn't wait any longer and asked "So what am I here for again?" "You three girls are going to Westover Hall to help Grover bring two demigods and find out why they are being watched" Aria had heard enough , she got up and walked to her cabin to get her supplies ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**All rights go to Rick Riordan I own none of the characters except Aria and my story line. Enjoy (:**

** Atlas Pov**

Thoughts had plagued his mind about the one and only Ariadne Jackson. He wondered when mind has started being infatuated with that demigoddess.

He groaned, he was acting like a lovesick puppy and he hadn't even seen her! Maybe it was just a phase?

That he was just curious about the enemy the voice in the back of his head seemed to laugh and say _Yeah and I'm a wisdom goddess. _He responded with a quick _Shut up._

"Sir we sent the Manticore to the school and he is keeping an eye of the children of Hades".

The voice of Ethan Nakamura reached his ears and his head snapped towards the speaker as his eyes settled on the son of Nemesis goddess of revenge and balance.

"Yes, good very good now make sure no one gets in the way of kidnaping those demigods. Is that clear Nakamura?" Atlas questioned with a cold tone hidden underneath like he actually meant to say _you better understand or you will suffer greatly, have a great day! _

"Yes, crystal clear" Nakamura bowed and then left the throne room.

Atlas closed his eyes and sighed, he felt tired and annoyed by everyone but he wouldn't dare say that in front of anyone.

_When life had become so tiring? Why did he suddenly feel regret? Was he doing something wrong?_ All these questions he had been asking himself when he was alone.

He tried imagining how his years would have been spent if he wasn't under the sky all that time.

He rubbed his rough hands against his face and sighed again. Once he looked up his cold bitter eyes widened in surprise and confusion at the sight before him.

**Aria Pov**

As she was sitting down in the backseat of the car she looked through the window and looked at the mortals passing by.

Her foot was tapping on the ground of the car impatiently, she felt trapped and suffocated.

She rolled down the window and felt the cold winter breeze blow at her face as she closed her eyes and smiled at the feeling.

Memories of Luke came to surface; she remembered the time they first met. It was night time and the moon was up high in the sky letting its shine reflect onto the water of the beach.

It was the day she had lost her dear mother and all the events had caught up to her and she broke down and cried. Luke had been taking a walk around the camp and he had heard the noise of her crying and had come and comforted her despite of not having a clue of who she was.

Another memory came up and it was of the time they had won her first Capture the Flag and her father had claimed her. She had stared at the sign above her head and had mixed feelings of whether she should be angry or happy.

She had run off to her usual spot by the beach where everything looked beautiful and exotic during the night. He was the only one who followed her and when he asked this one question of '_How do you feel? '_

She had told him everything, about how she was angry about how her father had abandoned her.

About how she wished he had helped when her mother had been constantly beaten by her ex step father Gabe Ugliano, or how he let her die at his hands.

A dark look at graced her features and her eyes had clouded with hate as she remembered what Gabe had done.

Her eyes snapped open as she heard a clear 'Were here' reach her ears. Her eyes zoomed in on the giant military looking school in front of her.

"Get your lazy ass up already woman" Thalia had said.

Aria sighed said nothing and stepped out of the car with her small bag strapped on her shoulders.

She walked towards the front step and looked back and said "Well? Let's get this started".

**Sorry if it was a bit disappointing I was pissed off and I couldn't think straight so yeah... Until next time **

**Bye - A**


	4. Chapter 4

**All rights go to Rick Riordan the only thing I own is Aria and the story line (: **

**_lolana_**_: __**Thank you for the review (: **_

**_Nymphadora Jackson: I appreciate your review (: _**

**_Enjoy the chapter and Happy late Halloween! _**

******Atlas Pov**

He couldn't believe his eyes, no he said to himself it couldn't be. The fates were right before him looking straight into his silver eyes with a straight cold look. Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos the very beings that controlled mortals and demigods lives.

Also the beings that the Titans and Gods couldn't disobey. He wondered why they were here and a creepy smile etched itself on all their faces. Lachesis stepped forward and asked him a single question:

"Where do your loyalties lie titan?" _Where do your loyalties really lie? What in the heaven's sake is this woman talking about._

Confusion was clearly expressed on his face because he had no idea what the fates meant… he was loyal to Kronos, at least that's what he believed.

This time it was Clotho who talked "As we are the fates we see snips of the future and we got a glimpse of yours."

"There were two different snips one good and one bad." She continued on "Well if you consider being trapped under the sky again but this time with someone keeping you company, someone who would love you and not judge you for your past."

"And the bad?" He said.

"Oh you know endless war and chaos, you being trapped under the sky bitter and hateful, Kronos losing the titan war, Gaea rising etc." Atropos said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

_Oh great just what I needed another thing to think about, whoop dee fucking doo._

Clotho waved her hand and a watery image weaved in the air to make a screen. It showed a scene of a young woman who looked about the age of 16/17 and she was the most beautiful creation he had ever laid eyes on. Her height around 5'7, her hair long, raven colored and curled right down to the bottom of her spine. Her skin a blemish less light tan that looked soft and her eyes were the best feature about her. Her sea-green eyes looked like polished jewels as they sparkled in the moonlight.

She was walking gracefully towards a man letting the light from the moon and the lit up torch in her hand guide her. As she reached the unknown man and sat in front of him the fire from the torch lit up the man's face and he realized that he was watching himself.

The woman smiled a beautiful smile and her eyes filled with love for the man before her. She touched his cheek and he leaned towards the soft and delicate palm of her hand. He (scene Atlas) whispered a name that made him (the Atlas watching the scene) widen his eyes in surprise "Ariadne_…" _

The image disappeared and another took its place this time it was of the same girl, Ariadne but she was in the middle of a battle. Her face was smeared with dirt, blood, and sweat and she looked beat up. She was looking into the distance with broken eyes at a gruesome battle was taking place. There were hundreds onto thousands of giants, empousa, hellhounds, and other monsters even the ancient ones against demi-gods and gods.

A sudden scream made her look up into the eyes of one of her best friends Annabeth. The girl who screamed looked about ready to cry as she stared at the sword that had went straight through Ariadne's midsection. The red blood had darkened her shirt to a sickly shade of black. She fell onto the ground and Annabeth ran towards her and pulled her onto her lap.

"Please not again I can't lose you not after he left too" Annabeth said with a choked sob.

A tear slid down Ariadne's face and she brought her hands to Annabeth's face and said "I'm sorry but it's time I go. Don't worry about me I'm finally going to be at peace".

"I love you, make sure to beat some monster ass for me kay? "She continued on.

Her eyes slowly lost their shine and became cold and dull. Her hand that had been on her best friends face had slacked and fell to the ground.

The scene darkened until there was nothing and he couldn't shake the image of Ariadne's lifeless eyes out of his head.

**And that's a wrap, happy late Halloween again (: hope you guys had fun last night. Thank you for all the nice reviews I appreciate them. **


	5. Chapter 5

** Atlas POV**

Images plagued his mind as countless memories resurfaced. Memories he spent centuries blocking them away. Hiding them in the deepest part of his conscious.

He blacked out from the immense pain of the memories rushing back all at once from so long of being held back.

A memory came to surface as he relived it in his own way.

_He was walking through the woods near the palace when he heard a cry of help. He rushed towards the sound and stopped in his tracks at what he came across by. _

_There was a woman who looked to be young. Her body had dried blood, dirt, and scratches. Her clothes had holes through them and a few rips here and there._

_ Her long hair was full of twigs and grass. _

_He crouched next to her to check if she was still alive and sighed when he found the she was indeed alive. He wrapped his arms around her and carried her bridal style to the palace grounds where he called out to one of the servants to take care of her. _

_"Make sure she is all healed, fed and let her get some rest I'll come back by nightfall to check up on her." _

_"Yes my lord." A young girl replied. _

_As the day burned its last hours nightfall had finally arrived he went to go check up on the young woman he had found in the woods._

_He took a seat by her bed and watched as she slowly awoke from her slumber. His breath hitched as he saw her eyes. They looked like clear green jewels brought from the sea itself. _

_He could see the confusion clear on her face and then the panic soon after. The young woman scrambled up to get away from him and he held his hands up in a way to show her he would bring her no harm. _

_"Who are you?" She asked with a cautious tone in her voice. _

_"My name is Atlas and I was the one who found you unconscious in the woods. I'd like to tell me how you got there in the first place." _

_"Swear that you will bring me no harm first." She replied._

_"I swear on the river Styx that I will bring or cause you harm." He countered back._

_She sighed and sat back down on the bed. _

_"My name is Aileen." _

_"How did you end up in the woods Aileen?" He asked._

_"I am or well was on the run for a year now. I was the queen of a kingdom near Greece. My people and my family had been killed by savages who only wanted power. I was the only one who survived. My sister, husband, and daughter are all gone." She ended with tears streaming down her face. _

_"Shh it's okay you'll be safe here I promise." He comforted the young former queen. _

With that another memory took its place.

_He laughed in pure joy as he looked at her. He couldn't help it the way she wormed her way into his heart just made him smile._

_ His hand went down to grab hers and brought it up to his lips. He kissed her soft porcelain hand. _

_He looked straight into her eyes as he looked for that familiar spark in her ever changing sea green eyes and smiled as the fires in eyes roared with a mix of emotions. _

_He brushed a single lock of curly long hair that had swept its way over her left eye. _

_"Aileen..." He murmured. _

_She smiled and stepped closer to him. She placed her hand softly on his cheek and neared her lips to his as if to kiss him._

His eyes glazed over and in a second she was gone.

Another memory surfaced and soon _he was chasing after Aileen along the sea side as the wind blew softly. _

_He grinned as he looked at Aileen running and laughing as her heart pumped with adrenaline. He watched as she went inside the woods and worry gripped his heart. _

_ He heard her scream as she slipped and fall. He increased his speed with panic in his eyes. As he went in he searched for her and followed an indistinctive sound of laughter. _

_When he stopped he realized he was standing in front of a lake with Aileen laughing and dancing in the water. _

_"Aileen you cheated that wasn't fair." He said as he glared playfully. _

_"Oh hush I still won it's not my fault you were too scared to realize what I was doing." _

_He took off his shirt as he got in the water and neared his lover who looked way too smug. _

_"Yeah guess I have to do what we agreed if I lost." He replied. _

_"Uh huh I agree." _

_He wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck softly up to her lips that had been licked in nervousness._

_"No worries I will do nothing but bring you immense pleasure my queen." _

The memory rippled away and another took its place.

_He blinked his eyes as the sunlight hit his eyes harshly. After a couple of seconds his eyes focused and he looked around and found that Aileen's side of the bed was empty._

_"Aileen!" He called out. No response. _

_"Aileen!"… Again no response. _

_He got up and searched in the chambers for her but she wasn't there._

_He walked out and called one of the servants. _

_"Yes my lord?" A timid young girl questioned. _

_"Have you seen Aileen, Helen?"_

_"No my lord, not since she came to the palace with you my lord."_

_"Huh...well if you see her do tell me alright?" _

_"Of course my lord." With that the girl hurriedly left._

_He went and checked all the places she would be and not in any of them was she there._

_He walked in the woods cautiously with his weapon ready to use. The air around him seems to ripple and dread had started to creep inside his heart. _

_A horrified scream shattered his thoughts and he looked around alarmingly. _

_He started running toward it as fast as he could in hopes he wouldn't be too late. _

_"AILEEN!" "AILEEN!" "I'M COMING FOR YOU HOLD ON AILEEN!" He yelled with worry._

_As he neared he heard her shouting for help and ran faster until he saw her tied up with chains around her hands, neck, and waist. _

_He saw the blood dripping from her wounds horridly. He saw the dirt and tear marks on her face. The man who had her by her neck laughed amusedly. _

_"Zeus." Atlas said with hatred._

_"Indeed it is I and your pretty queen here has been keeping me company." The god laughed as he yanked Aileen by her hair harshly. _

_"Let her go you impeccable fool!" He demanded angrily._

_"Ah no can do. You see your little queen here has an incredible gift that no one has ever heard of. The ability to make an immortal fade. For all eternity."_

_"Well… she has to die" He continued. _

_The poisoned dagger he had in his hand plunged straight into her heart. His grip on her slackened and she fell to the ground. With that Zeus was gone in seconds. _

_"Aileen!" He yelled as he ran to her and placed her head on his lap. _

_He brushed the hair from her face with tears walling up in his eyes._

_"Aileen no don't you leave me." "Aileen no come on look at me." _

_She looked up at him and whispered her last words._

_"I love you, don't you ever forget it. I'll come back I promise." _

_The life in her eyes faded away into nothing as a tear stroked its way down from her eyes. _

_"Aileen no don't please no no Aileen no."_

_"NO NO NO DAMN YOU ZEUS DAMN YOU TO TARTERUS FOR ALL OF ETERNITY! AILEEN!" _

_He cradled her head to his chest as he cried. He yelled into the night in agony of his lover being gone._

**Aria's POV**

Her eyes fluttered open as she tried to focus on where she was. Her head was pounding and her muscles ached. She groaned as memories came rushing back to her as to how she got to her predicament now.

_She had just walked in to the school's grounds with Thalia and Annabeth to meet up with Grover to get the two demigods back safely to camp. _

_They had a run in with the principal and vice principal and Thalia had used her oh so powerful mist control snap thing. Grover told them that Dr. Thorn was the monster that needed to be kept in check. _

_She just hoped those blasted kids wouldn't do anything stupid. She blended with the shadows away from the crowd and kept her eye trained on the siblings. _

_Then a group of snooty Barbie looking girls came up to her trying to make her look like a plastic doll with pain on her face. The second she left her eye off the siblings they were gone from the place they had been. _

_She growled and left quickly after them when she saw Thorn look back to see if anyone had saw him. As she neared the kids she sighed with relief but they had a terrified look on their face and she softened._

_She put her hands up in a gesture of peace._

_"My name is Aria I'm not going to hurt you I'm here to help and bring you somewhere safe I promise. It'll be okay." _

_The girl; Bianca gestured with her eyes with panic filled in them. Realization dawned on her and she slowly turned only to be hit and thrown back. _

_She groaned with pain and looked at her shoulder that was sickly green with poison. She tries to get up but almost fell back down had Bianca not held her up. _

_"Yes Ariadne Jackson I know exactly who you are." said with laughter._

_Her eyes focused on his appearance as he stepped into the dim light he looked pretty much human except his ghoulish face. _

_His set of perfect white teeth was something most girls would envy and his blue/brown eyes reflected like a set of jewels from the light Riptide reflected. _

_"I do have to thank you for leaving the gym; you don't know how much I hate those idiotic school dances you mortals have." _

_I tried to swing my sword but all it did was make the air ripple. Then another projectile shot from somewhere behind Thorn. _

_It didn't appear as if he moved at all and it was just some invisible force that enjoyed throwing knives._

_From beside me Bianca yelped in surprise as the second thorn had impaled it's self dangerously close to her face. Her face had been grazed slightly which leaked a bit of blood._

_"Now all three of you will follow me. Quietly. Obediently. If I hear a single noise you will see just how accurately I can throw." said._

_Everything next was a blur up until the hunter; Zoe was about to aim when Thorn lunged at Thalia and Annabeth. I had screamed and jumped on its back in attempt to stop him. _

_Zoe and the band of hunters had shot their arrows which made Thorn stagger and leaped off the cliff with me holding on for dear life of course. _

She blinked her eyes again as she looked at her surroundings. She was on the cold floor she got up and walked closer to the noise she heard. Someone groaning in pain.

She ran to help but stopped in her tracks when she saw who it was. Luke Castellan. The son of Hermes who had betrayed her, Annabeth, and everyone else.

Luke looked up at her with pained eyes.

"Aria please help. They left me here to die." He gasped out.

"How can I be sure to trust you?" She replied.

"You shouldn't but please help if you don't I'll die. I can't do it any longer help me please." He begged.

The cavern of darkness began to crumble and cracks appeared and she rushed beside him to help hold up the Sky.

With that he rolled out gasping.

"Thanks love." He managed out.

"LUKE HELP ME!" She pleaded.

"No can do princess your help is on the way you see its all part of the plan."

I groaned as the ceiling began to crumble down and the weight pushing me against the ground.

My heart thumped rapidly as I hoped my help would hurry before it's too late.

**IMPORTAN A/N PLEASE READ.**

**And that's a wrap. Well there you have it, your long awaited update. If anyone is confused or wants to know more about Aileen check my Weebly and go to the tab; Captivated. The link to the Weebly is on my profile so feel free to take a look! There are three upcoming stories. You and I (A Piper and Leo tragic love story based on As Cruel As You) , Miserable Love ( A Kronos and female Percy set in the time Titans ruled back in Ancient Greece), and The story of Aileen ( A story of all the events that happened with Aileen from her family's and people's murder to the night she was killed by Zeus to start the first Titan War.) Sorry for the entire wait my gf had passed away a few days ago and it just jumped me back to my writing which is all I have now. Thank you for taking the time to read this A/N and please review it really motivates me. (: **


End file.
